How Could Someone Love the Big Bad Wolf?
by Kurt Wagner-3
Summary: This is a Deadpool/OC story. This story is also based on the movie X-Men Origins, so I don't own the parts that they show in the movie. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Character Info

POV: First Person

Name: Mckenna Wolfe

Nickname: Lycan

Apperence: long, black hair usually in a pony tail, blue eyes, a little tan, 5' 9", long canines, long claws as fingernails, long, black wolf tail, pointed ears, muscular, but not too muscular

Clothes: black tank top, camo military pants, black boots

Age: 100+

Powers: regeneration, super human strength, super human agility, the ability to shape-shift into a large wolf or something that looks like a combination of a woman and a wolf, when I drink the blood of others, I can see their memories, and they die soon after, I can talk to animals, and I can control fire

Weakness: I am allergic to silver. It stops my regeneration ability and it hurts when I touch it.

Weapon: katana

Bio: unknown


	2. Intro

I'm in the forest, walking. I don't know where I am. I just know I've been walking. Walking and running. Running away from the humans that want to kill me. I then hear a bird chirping alarmingly. I look up, but I kept walking, even tough my feet were bleeding. Even though I have just gotten my powers, they're not very powerful. So all I hear from the bird is," Watch!... Stop!... Don't... farther!" I tilt my head to the side, trying to figure out what it's saying. Then I feel a sharp pain in my ankle and I scream out in pain, but it wasn't exactly a scream, it was a howl. I fall to my knees and I turn around to see that my entire foot was caught in a bear trap. I can tell that it was coated in silver because then it wouldn't have hurt as bad. I reached over and touched it. I pulled my hand back quickly away. I looked at my hand and saw that there was a burn mark on my finger. I tried to move, but it just hurt so much. My other foot started itching, so I knew that my healing ability was kicking in. Since I just got my powers, it heals me slowly as long as I don't mess with whatever wound I have.

The bird that tried to warn me flies to my level and says," I tried... tell..." Then it flew off. I stared off in the direction it flew and thought,' What now?' I grabbed the spike that was holding the bear trap down and pulled. It came out quite easily and I used my arms to drag me to the nearest tree, so I can lean on it. I sighed deeply and began to cough. I knew that I was dying, but I wasn't ready to die. I coughed again and rubbed my arms to try to keep warm. I knew if I don't get warm soon, I'll die of hypothermia. My vision started to fade, but not before I see two pairs of boots land in front of me. I look up to see men. One has fangs and claws for fingernails, but he looked kind of evil. The other man, however, looked kind. I then see something flying above and it was that bird that tried to warn me.

The kind man tried to pull the bear trap's clamps apart, but I just screamed in pain. He stops and says," Dammit! I can't get this thing off her without causing her pain. Do you think you can do it, Victor?" The guy named Victor says," Perhaps, but what is this kid to me?" I then hear shouting in the background and, apparently, they did too. The kind guy says," Do it! You don't care if you hurt her! That's why you need to do it!" Victor growls and kneels by my foot. The kind man then holds his hand up to my mouth and says," This is gonna hurt." Victor then slowly pulls the clamps apart and, instead of screaming, I bit down on the kind man's hand. He grunted when I bit down, but, other than that, he said or did nothing. Victor finally pulls the bear trap off me and the kind man lifts my foot out of the bear trap. Victor lets go of it and the bear trap naps shut with a cling. I relaxed my bite on the man's hand and he moves it wawy. The voices get closer and Victor says," We have to go... Now!" The man lifts me up bridal style and starts running with me in his arms. I looked over his shoulder and I see Victor following him closely behind. I turned back around to look straight ahead to see where we were going. We were heading straight where I was going and we ended up at a small cabin. I looked back and saw that Victor was gone.

I looked back at the man and he says," Don't worry. He's just getting those men off our trail." And he then says under his breath," If he doesn't kill them first." I smile and he smiles back. We enter the cabin and he takes me to a bedroom. He sets me on the bed and he pulls up a chair, so he can sit at the foot of the bed. He then leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later carrying what looks like a first aid kit. He sits at the foot of the bed and he sets the first aid kit on the bed beside my foot. He opens it and says," What's your name?" I say," Mckenna. Mckenna Wolfe, but my family called me Lycan." He looks at me weird and says," Lycan? What kind of a name is that?" I say," It's short for lycanthrope. I other words, werewolf." He then takes some stuff out of the first aid kit, I assume, to clean and bandage my ankle. He says," This is gonna hurt." He then pours some kind of liquid on a dish rag and puts it on my wound. I screamed in pain as the burning sensation travels up my leg. I hear the man mutter," It's worse than I though." Victor then appears in the door way and yells," Shut her up or they'll find us!" The man yells," I can't!" Victor quickly walks to me and covers my mouth with his hand. The pain goes away after a few minutes and I start to relax again. Victor lifts up his hand, pulls a chair up to the bed, and sits on it says," So Jimmy? What's the kid's name?" The man says," Kckenna Wolfe a.k.a. Lycan." Victor says," Mckenna? Lycan? What kind of names are those?" I look at him and say," Mckenna is Scottish for fire and Lycan is short for lycanthrope which is another name for a werewolf." Victor folds his arms and puts them on top of the chair. He says," Werewolf huh? Is that one pf your powers?" I say," Among other things." Then the man that Victor called Jimmy says," Hey." I looked at him and he says," Do you feel this?" He then squeezed my ankle, but I didn't feel anything. I say," No."

He says," That's not good." He then wraps it up and says," Well, that's all I can do about that now." He then put everything back in the first aid kit and takes it back to where ever he found it. While he was gone, Victor just sat there staring at me with an evil grin on his face. I say," What?" He says," How old are you?" I snarled and say," 15. Is that okay?" He busts out laughing as Jimmy comes in. He says," What did I miss?" Victor says," I like this girl. She's firey." Jimmy chuckles and says," By the way, my name's James Howlett and this is my brother Victor Creed." You can call me Logan. What do you like to be called by?" I say," Lycan." Both of them smiled and I knew that I found a place that I could call home. I then start to shiver uncontrolably and Logan says," She's goin' through hypothermia." Victor says," Oh really Jimmy?! What gave you that immpression?!" They both ran to me and started smothering me with blankets. As I started warming up, I was laughing at myself and the guys as they keep trying to warm me up. I also laughed when Victor told me that he thought that I was going to cry.

Ever since that day, I've been with Victor and Logan. They're like my brothers and I watch theor backs while they watch mine. I've learned to control my powers as they grew with intensity. A lot of things can happen in 100 years, like being caught up in the military with the two war junkies.


	3. Stryker

I don't know how we got there, but we did. All three of us are tied up to a pole and standing in front of us is a firing squad. When they were getting ready to fire, I hear Victor say," Wake me when it's over." I growled and said," You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place." He just looks at me and smirks. I sighed and prepared myself to be shot. The captian says," Ready!" The front row of soldiers kneel down," Aim!" The first and second rows pointed there guns at us," Fire!" Victor unleashed a war cry while Logan and I just stood there and I close my eyes. When it was over, everyone was screaming and yelling because they didn't know what was going on. They took me and the boys to a small cell and they locked us in there. I growl again and say," Now you've done it. We're in some deep shit now." Victor chuckles and Logan says," You can say that again."

As we sat in the cell, a couple of rats snuck into the cell, and they stayed. One sat on Victor's shoulder while the other one sat on my knee and it was talking to me non-stop. Victor pets the rat on his shoulder and he keeps smiling at me because I was getting annoyed by this rat. Then I started to hear foot steps heading towards the cell and we all looked at the door to see who was coming. Someone unlocks the door, opens it, and some guy was just standing there, smiling at us. I yawn and say," What do you want?" He chuckles and says," All of you were sentenced to be executed by a firing squad for killing a senior office. That sentence was carried out this morning. How did that go?" Victor smiled and says," It tickled." He kneels down to our level and says," My name is Major William Stryker. I'm creating a team, with special abilities and special privilges. Now don't you want to really serve your country?" I ask," Do we get to kill?" He nods and I say," I'm in." I stand up and so does Victor and Logan. Victor says," Well, if Lycan's in, I'm in." Logan nods and says," What the hell, I'm in." Stryker smiles and says," Welcome to the war gentlemen... and lady." I growl at him and Logan says," Easy there, wolfie." I snarled at him and he just chuckled. He's the only one that can get away with calling me that. We follow Stryker to the helicopter and he says," Time for you to meet the rest of the team. You'll meet them at HQ." We nod and hopped into the helicopter. Then we took off to HQ, where ever that is.


	4. Meeting the Team

When we get to HQ, logan and Victor decided to go on ahead and meet this so-called "team". As for me, I decided to walk outside and wait to leave. I didn't feel like meeting the rest of the team because I don't like to be around people that I don't know. Someone then comes up behind me and says," C'mon, Lycan. We need to leave." I turned around and saw Logan standing there. I nodded and followed him. While we were walking to whatever we were going to fly in, he says," You'll like these people. They're mutants like us. You'll especially like this Wade Wilson. He uses a couple of swords like yours." I say," They're not swords, they're katanas." He chuckles and says," Whatever." I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, we were at the jet that was going to take us to our mission. Unfortunately, we were the last ones to go inside the jet. It was kind of awkward when we walked in, but I got through it. I sit betweenLogan and Victor and Stryker says," Bradley, take us up." The guy that I assume is Bradley nods and puts his hand to his head.

The jet starts and takes off. I could feel Logan tense up and I giggled. Logan always hated flying. Then some dude wearing a cowboy hat says to me," Well, hello. My name is John Wraith. What's your name?"And he holds out his hand for me to shake. I take it and say," Mckenna Wolfe, but you can call me Lycan." We shake hands and I let go. He smiles and and says," And you can call me John." Then someone else takes out one of his katanas and begins to sharpen it. He says," Well, since we're introducing ourselves, my name's Wade Wilson." He holds out his hand for me to shake and I shake it. He then continues to sharpen his katana and everyone else introduces their selves. During all of this, I just sat there and fumbled with my hands. Wade sheaths his katana and starts to sharpen the other one. He says," I love this weapon more than anything in the whole wide world and you wanna know why?" Victor says," No." Wade says," It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane, but if you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they'll never, ever forget it." Victor chuckles and says," That's funny. I didn't think you liked girls." I giggle. Victor always knew how to make me laugh.

It gets quite again and I look around to see what everyone was doing; mainly Victor and Wade. Wade looks up from sharpening his katana and smiles at me. Victor growls and his nails grew longer. Wade says," granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone claws, or the finger nails of a bog lady... Manicure?" Victor growls at him again and I elbow him in the ribs. He flinches, but he backs off. I look down as I feel Wade looking at me. He says," Fred got a new tatto. I'm concerned." We all looked and Logan says," jesus, Fred. After one night?" Fred says," I love her." I giggle and he says," She's a gymnast." I cover my mouth so I wouldn't bust out laughing. For some reason, the emotion called "love" just makes me laugh, especially when it came to guys. Stryker then says," Okay, Bradley. Take us down." Bradley puts his hand on his head and the plane begins to drop. Logan grabs onto my arm and I giggle.


	5. All This Trouble Over a Rock?

We land about a mile away from the building we were supposed to get into and we climb out. Wade says," We have to walk all the way there?" I say," Suck it up." Victor and Logan chuckle and Wade glares at all of us. I just smile and say," Meet y'all there." And I take off running. I ran all the way there and jumped into a tree. I waited a few minutes and Victor appears below the tree I was sitting in. He says," They're slow, aren't they?" I say," yeah." John then teleports beside Victor and says," Sorry I'm late to the party." I giggle and say," No problem." After a few minutes, I get bored, so I started to hang upside down from the tree branch. About an hour later, the others come to where we are and Stryker says," Lycan. You take care of this." I say," Fine." I jump down and say to Victor," Hold this." And I hand him my katana. I start to walk towards the fence and Wade says," Whoa! Wait! You're not taking a weapon?" I hear Victor say," No. She actually fights better without it." I say behind me," Thanks for answering for me, Vic."

I stop a few feet away from the fence and the guards all hold up their guns. They point them at me and I hold my hands up in surrender and smiled. One of them said something to me, but I couldn't understand him on account of his thick accent. I then jumped over the fence and all the guards started shooting at me, but I was too fast for them. I landed beside one of them, punch ed him in the stomack, and clawed him on the back. I then ran to another and did the same to him. I basicly did the same thing to all of them until I got to the ones in the towers. I jumped up and landed on one of them. I broke his neck and jumped down. I then see a tank and it aimed its cannon at me. It fired, I caught it, and sent it back to the tank. It exploded and I turned around to see the expressions on the guys' faces. Everone except Logan and Victor had a surprised expression on their face and I just smiled. I gave a thumbs up and everyone came to me. Victor hands me back my katana and I strapped it back onto my side. Wade says," Not bad for a girl." I glare at him and say," I get that a lot." He chuckles and we head to the elevator.

We all get inside the elevator and I stand between Logan and Victor. John presses the button to go to the top floor, but when we got half way there, it stopped and the lights went out. Wade says," Great. I'm stuck in an elevator with five guys and a girl on a high protein diet. Dreams really do come true." I just shake my head and Stryker says," Shut it. You're up next." Wade says," Thank you, sir. You look really nice today. It's the green. It really brings out the seriousness in your eyes." I shake my head and Logan and I say simutaniously," Do you ever shut up?!" He chuckles and says," No. Not while I'm awake." I shake my head and Stryker says," Bradley." Bradley holds his hand up to his head and the elevator starts moving again. When we were one floor away, Stryker says," Get ready." Wade holds his hands in front of his katanas and we went on either side of the elevator to give him some space.

The elevator doors open and Wade walks out, spinning his swords to repel the bullets that were shot at him. I then see someone behind him getting ready to fire his gun, so I ran in front of him and he shot me. I growl and uppercut him, but I didn't mean to knock his head off. Wade says," Okay! People are dead!" I turn around and Wade is looking at me. I say," What?" He says," You okay?" Just then, the bullet pops out of my chest and my wound heals. He says," Never mind." I smile and I saw John teleport to the leader and he says," I wouldn't do that if I were you, brother." Stryker then walks out of the elevator and he says to Wade," If it wasn't for that mouth of yours, you would be the perfect soldier." Wade solutes him, but waves it off after Stryker passes him. Stryker then picks up a rock that was on the leader's desk and says," Where di you get this?" The guy says," It's from a nearby village a few miles from here." I glare at Stryker and I say," Don't tell me we came all the way here for a rock?" Stryker says," Yes, but it's a special rock. Okay, team. Lets move." I growl and whisper to Logan," I'm thinking about leaving." he says," Me too, if we keep killing people." And we head towards the village.


	6. Leaving the Team

We get to this village and we capture all the villagers. Wade knew their language, so he would ask the leader questions and translate what he says. I started to feel uneasy. I just knew that this wasn't going to end well. Stryker and the leader keep getting into an argument and Wade is doing his best translate. Stryker says," Tell him that if he doesn't tell me where it is, everyone will die." Wade translates and I growl. I could feel that buzz in the back of my head that usually happens just before I change into my other form. Logan steps infront of me just in case I try to kill anyone. Wade says," He says that it fell out of the sky; that it's sacred." Logan says," He's telling the truth. It's a meteor." Stryker says," I know what it is. I just want to know where it is. Lycan. Find out where this rock is." I growl, knowing that I had to kill this person to find out where this meteor is. I shake my head and say," No." That was all I could say. If I said anything else, I would of changed and that would scare all the villagers away. Stryker says," Fine. We just have to find it ourselves." He nods to Victor, and Victor walks up behind the leader, wraps his hand around his neck, and breaks it. The sound of the man's neck snapping must have set me off.

I could feel all my bones extending and fur growing all over my body. I howl my anger at the sky and all the villagers run away in fear. I hear Logan whisper," Oh, shit." He steps back like evryone else. I growl at Stryker and he says," Hold on, Lycan. Can't we talk about this?" I take a step forward, but Logan stops me. He says," We didn't sign up for this." Victor takes a step forward and says," This is what we do." I say," No. this is what you do. You kill because you want to, and not because you need to. We're not like you." Everyone gets a surprised expression on faces and Logan says," I didn't know you can talk in that form." I say," Surprise." Logan shakes his head and says," We're leaving." He turns around and I follow him. Victor says," jimmy! Lycan! You can't leave!" We throw our dog tags on the ground and I say," Watch us." I shifted some bones in my shoulders and hips, so that it was more comfortable running on all fours. Victor says," Jimmy! Lycan!... You can't do this! I turn around and say," See ya, Vic!" Logan hops on my back and I take off running. I hear Logan say," Do you think we did the right thing?" I did my best to nod, but I was too busy running. In my mind, I was thinking, or hoping, that I won't see anyone in that team (except for Logan) ever again.


	7. It's a Life

It has been four years since Logan and I quit the team. We both have gone to Canada and took jobs as lumber jacks. I probably wouldn't have a job if Logan didn't convince the boss to let me try out for the day. I actually did better than most of the men who have been working there for decades. So he hired me and I've been working there ever since.

"Hey, Kenna! Get your ass over here and help me move this log!" Logan yells as he tried to move a log that he just cut down. I say," Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'!" I run to where Logan is and helped push the log to where it can be cut down to size. Logan wipes his forehead with the back of his arm and says," Thanks for the help." I say," No problem." And I go back to work chopping down trees.

After Logan and I's shift, we went to his truck and he drove us home, which was in the middle of the mountains. I didn't mind since it gave me a lot of space to change and run. Even Logan sometimes runs with me. When we got back to the house, I instantly took the lumber jack shirt off to reveal my tank top. I say," Ahhh. That's better." Logan chuckles and says," You really don't like that shirt, huh?" I say," No. I don't. It gets too hot and itchy. I wish I could rip it to shreds." Logan chuckles again and changed the subject by saying," I'm goin' to the bar later. You wanna come?" I shake my head and say," No. There's more to life than just drinkin' all the time." I get out the truck and so does he. He says," Hey. It's a life." I roll my eyes and he chuckles. I say," Some life."

I go into the house and take a long, cold shower since I was burning up. I get out and I noticed that it's been four hours since I got into the shower, and Logan was gone. I thought,' I guess he couldn't wait.' I put on a tank top and my old camo pants and boots. I walked outside and smelled the cool mountain air, but something just didn't smell right. Something smelled different about this place, but I ignored it. I took off running towards the river where I usually change, fished, and ran. I get to the river and something really didn't smell right there. I tensed up as I heard something that sounded like someone cocking their gun.


	8. Attempted Assassination

A gun shot echoed through the mountains. The bullet hit me in the chest and went all the way through. I collapsed to the ground, out of breath. I looked at the hole in my chest and saw that the edge was turning into a grayish color and, around that, it was red. When my healing ability is turned off because of silver, the infected area will turn pale to gray, depending on how much silver is in the area. In this case, it's a lot of silver.

I coughed and spit up some blood. A pair of boots then land in front of me and I looked up to see none other than Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. I glared at him through the pain and my blurry vision. He kneels down in front of me and says," I bet that you thought that you would never see me again, huh?" I didn't say anything, but I coughed up more blood. He says," And I bet you're wonderin' why I shot ya, huh?" I just nod, knowing if I said something that I would probably change and that would make the wound in my chest worse.

He says," Stryker payed me to kill you. For some reason, he wanted me to kill you and not Logan. He must feel more threatened by you than Logan. Oh, well. It really doesn't matter to me. As long as I get payed." I coughed up more blood and say," You haven't... changed one bit." He just laughs and I smile. I say," I guess..., even though I'm on my death bed,... I can still make... people laugh." He just laughs some more and says in between breaths," I don't know why he wants you dead. Sure you can turn into the Big Bad Wolf, but I knew that you would never come back, so why bother?" And he continues to laugh. I just smile, my vision going in and out and my strength slipping away from me. I say," Then don't kill me... Help me..." He looks at me and says," You willin' to pay?" My vision grew darker by the second and I say," If it will stop the pain..." And I blacked out.


	9. Dead

I wake up to see that I'm now in a darkly lit room. I sigh in relief that the rom was so dark. I then tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked up and saw that my hands were shackled to the head board. I tried to move my feet, but my feet were also shackled. In normal situations, I would have broken the shackles easily, but, since I was shot, I'm too weak to break them. I growl in frustration.

I then hear a chuckle coming from the window... or what I assume is a window. I look and there was Wade, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and smiling at me. I say," What are you lookin' at?" He says," I bet you are wonderin' why you're shackled to the bed, huh?" I nod and he says," It's 'cause you were tossin' and turnin' in your sleep. Personally, I loved it since you were moanin' and groanin', but you were hurtin' yourself, so I had to do it." I growl at him and say," Well, since I'm up now, can you unlock these things?" He smirks at me and says," Now, why would I do that?" I glare at him and he says," I'm kiddin'. Can you take a joke?" He comes over and unlocks the ones holding my feet. He then runs his hand, the one that's holding the keys, slowly up along my body, his hand only a couple of centimenters away. I gritted my teeth and tried not to growl since he would probably not unlock the shackles from around my wrists. He finally unlocks then and takes them off.

Once they were gone, I quickly got off the bed and pushed Wade against the wall, surprising him. I put my head around his throat and let my finger nails extend into claws. he says," Now, is this necessary? Especially since I saved your life." I growl and say," Yes since you almost took it." He gulps and puts his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture. He says," Now, why can't we be friends?" I squeeze harder on his neck and say," 'Cause you ruined my life. Stryker expects me to be dead and Logan probably thinks that I'm dead. So why should I be friends with you?" He smiles and says," 'Cause I'm cute."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, and, since I laughed, my grip on his throat loosened. Wade took this opportunity to grab my arm and push me so that I was face first against the wall and not him. He put both of my arms behind my back so that I couldn't move very much. I growl my frustration and he says," You need to relax. it's not the end of the world." I say," Yes. It is. I'm dead to everyone." He says," No. You're not." I look at him from the side of my eyes and saw that he had a serious look on his face. I say," Okay. To who am I not dead to?" He says," Me." I get a surprised look on my face and he flips me around so that I was facing him, and he pinned my hands above my head.

I say," What makes you so special?" He smiles and says," This." He leans slowly towards me and our lips touch. I widen my eyes in surprise and I gasped. Wade took that opportunity to slip his tounge into my mouth. I knew that I smelled alcohal, but I that that was just how this room smelled; I had no idea that he had been drinking. I could taste the alcohal as he kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he kept a firm hold on me. After a few minutes, he pulls away from me and I yell," What the hell was that?!" He chuckles and says," You know you enjoyed it as much as me." I growl and say," The hell I did." He lets go of my hands and I just stood there, surprised. He says," If you didn't like it, then how come you haven't killed me yet?" I look down and say," 'Cause I'm too weak." He puts his hand under my chin and pushes it up. He says," You're not weak. You could probably kill me, but you choose not to 'cause you know that I'm the only one who understands you."

I feel a tear slide down my face. He was right. I could have killed him, but I chose not to and he's the only one that understands me.


	10. Shackles and Katanas lemon

He wipes the tear away and I look up at him to see him smile. I couldn't help myself, I smile back. I then put my arms around his neck and he gets a surprised expression on his face. I could feel his body tense up as if he was preparing for me to hit him. I leaned forward and our lips touched once more. He gets surprised even more, but only for a few seconds. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He licks my lips to ask for my permission to enter and I give it to him. As out tounges play with eachother, I could feel Wade pushing me towards the bed. He pushes me on the bed and continues to kiss me. Without him noticing, I take the shackles that he used on me from around his belt.

He then moves down to my collar bone and starts nibbling and sucking there. I gasped as he moved up a little bit to nibble on the curve of my neck. In one quick movement, I I flipped him over and shackled his wrists to the head board. I also shackled his ankles to the end of the bed and he says," I had no idea that you liked this kind of thing." I walked over to where my katana was and picked it up. I say," Well, you're about to find out." I walk back over and unsheathed my katana.

Expertly, I managed to cut all his clothes off without even scratching him. I crawled on top of him so that I straddled his 6-pack. I sheathed my katana and layed it down beside us. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He raised his head so that the kiss would be deeper. He moans into my mouth, so I stopped the kiss and looked at him with confusion. He says breathlessly," Your tail." I turned around to look at my tail and I saw that it rested on his erected penis, so that, every time I moved, it would rub against it, sending him a spark of pleasure each time. I smiled and turned back around.

I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and I tossed it to the ground. Wade stares at me with anticipation as I crawled off him and the bed to take my pants off slowly. He growls at me and says," Stop teasin'." I smile and say," Then you don't know me very well." I climbed back on top of him and straddled his 6-pack again. He moans again as my tail rubs against him. I smile and bend over to kiss him once again, using my hands to push his head up to make the kiss deeper. He struggles against the shackles, but to no avail. I break the kiss and looked at the shackles to see if they would hold. They would and I smiled. I kiss him on the lips and started to trail kisses down his neck, down his chest, and down his abs. I moved down farther to pretend that I was going to kiss his penis, but moved up at the last second to trail kisses back up to his lips. He growls and says," You are such a tease." I smile and say," Don't worry. It'll be worth it."

I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. I slid it off me to reveal my breasts. I could hear him start panting and he tries to free himself again. I say," You might as well stop. You're not goin' to be let loose. Maybe later though." He sighs and I unsheath my katana. I cut my underwear off and threw it to the ground. I slid down his body and rested on his penis, the tip right at my entrance. I say," How much do you want me?" For his answer, he bucks his hips up so that he enters me. I screamed in pain and surprise. Wade says," Were you a virgin?" I nod and tried to concentrate on getting used to the pain. Wade waits patiently while the pain goes away.

Once the pain was gone, I start to move up and down at a slow pace, still teasing Wade. Wade moves his hips up and down with my rythm, but it seemed that it wasn't enough for him. He says between grunts," Go faster... harder." I complied, tired of teasing him any longer. I moved up and down faster and harder than before, Wade moving his hips up and down with me, trying to get deeper into me. I tilt my head back and closed my eyes, feeling the seconds tick by, feeling the pleasure build up inside of me.

I then feel Wade stop, so I stopped and looked down at him. I say," What's wrong?" He looks up at the shackles and I quickly understood. I turned around and shot fire at the shackles around his ankles. They broke and fell to the floor. I turned back around and did the same thing to the ones around his wrists. He quickly flips me over so that I was on my back. He kisses me passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back. I wrap my legs around his waist and he goes deeper inside of me. He stops kissing me and he rests his head on my shoulder. We layed like that for a few minutes and I start to worry. I say," Wade?"

All of a sudden, he plunges deep inside of me and I scream in surprise and pleasure. I felt my nails lengthen and they cut into Wade's back, leaving a trail of blood running along his sides, but that didn't slow him down. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean of any blood. He travels his hand from my back to my breast and squeezes. I let out a scream of pleasure as we both climaxed at the same time. He spills his warm seed into me and he pulls out of me. He collapses beside me, and we were both panting and covered with sweat. He looks at me and says," Well, that was fun." I smile and snuggle up against him. I say," Yes. It was." He pulls the blanket over both of us, and, in the process, my katana fell to the floor. We both quickly fell to sleep.


	11. Sniffing Around

I wake up the next morning and stretched. I threw the blanket off me and noticed that I was completely naked. I then remembered what happened last night and I blushed. I looked beside me and Wade wasn't there. All I saw was a folded up piece of paper laying on the pillow. I took it, unfolded it, and began to read:

_If you're reading this, then I've probably already left. I had to collect my reward for "killing" you and I had another job. I'll be back soon._

_~Wade~_

I balled the letter up and threw it to the floor. I thought,' He isn't coming back.' I got dressed and decided to go for a run. I walked outside and noticed that this place was a run-down looking house in the middle of no where. I thought,' Perfect place for an assassin I suppose.' I changed into my wolf form and took off running.

After a few minutes, I caught the scent of a deer and ran in that direction. I stopped and crouched behind a bush. I saw through the bush a whole heard of deer. I licked my lips and I felt my stomach growl. I crouched down until my body touched the ground. I bunched up my muscles, getting ready to pounce. I waited a few seconds, making sure that they don't smell me. When I was sure, I unwinded all my muscles, they propelled me forward, making me land on the nearest deer, which happened to be a full sized buck.

I landed on its back, claws making big gashes on its sides, as it took off running with the others. I fell off, but not before partially ripping its throat out. It took a few more steps before falling to the ground, bleeding from its ripped throat. I walked over to it and broke its neck, just to make sure it was dead. I happily slit its stomach and feasted on its organ, my favorite, the heart.

When I was done, my muzzle was covered with blood from my nose to almost my eyes. My ears twitched as I recognized the sound of the river that I was at before Wade shot me. I got there and eagerly lapped up the water and cleaned my muzzle. When I was done, I shook the water off and decided to go to the place where Wade shot me. I followed my nose to the place and I smelled my blood. I also smelled Loagn, so I knew for sure that he thought that I was dead.

I went to the cabin to see how he was, but I kept my distance. If anything, I wanted to stay dead. I see Logan sitting on the porch with his hand on his face. I couldn't see, but I could tell that he had been crying. There was a woman with him. She had long, curly, brown hair and she seemed nice enough. I hear her say," It's okay, Logan. It's not your fault." He says," Yes. It is. If I've never left to meet you, she would probably still be alive." The woman kisses him on the cheek. He looks at her and she kisses him on the lips. The kiss only got more passionate and, around that time, I decided to leave. I thought,' He'll be happier without me.' So I ran back to the house and changed back. I walked in and saw that Wade still hadn't returned. I sighed and layed down on the bed, quickly falling to sleep.


	12. Disappearence

I slept through most of the day. I even think that I slept through most of the week. All I know is that I don't know what day it is or the time and that Wade still hasn't returned yet. All I did was hunt, fish, drink water, and sleep. I did for two months and still no Wade. I've also been getting sick alot and having weird cravings, but I ignored it. I thought that I was just hom sick since the food I craved was some of Logan's home cooking.

One day, though, I caught the slightest scent of Wade while I was on my run. I ran to the spot and saw that Wade had indeed been there, but he was long gone. Now, where exactly, I don't know. I smelled the spot where I smelled Wade and I caught just the tinyest hint of Victor it all clicked. Wade was coming back, but was stopped by Victor for some unknown reason. Wade fought him, but lost. I then heard a sound that vibrated the whole area around me, even the air. I then realized that the sound was coming from my throat as a growl. I stopped and just listened to the noises of the forest that picked up again after I stopped growling. I then unleashed a mighty howl that pierced the night, making the animals talk louder and gaining some more howls added to mine, making my anger travel through the whole forest, simultaneously making th animals angry. To the animals, I was known as theor voice, their protector, their goddess to some. When I'm happy, they are; when I'm sad; they are; and, in this case, when I'm angry, they are. There's nothing like having the whole world as your home and, having the creatures in it, your army.


	13. Expecting

I stopped howling and started running in the direction where I smelled Victor, but the scent was too old for me to track. I huffed and decided to find where the members of the team were. I knew where Logan was, but he would be of no help. I then thought about John Wraith. Without Logan knowing, I have been in touch with him, talking to him once a month to see what's going on. I've heard from him that he trains Fred Dukes at boxing since Fred has that eatting disorder. He told me where he worked, so I decided to go there and pay him a little visit.

It took me about a month to get there, including eatting, drinking, and sleeping. I walked around the building to see if there was a back door. I found it and pushed it open with my muzzle, and I sniffed inside. I smelled John clearly and started to walk in his direction. I then hear John yelling at what I thought was Fred. Then I hear a yell, a crash, and then silence. I walked around the corner and saw John kneeling over a guy and he says," You shouldn't have made fun of his weight." He then says to Fred," Good work. Though it wasn't quite a workout." But Fred wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at me. I came out of the shadows and John says," Whoa! Hey, Lycan. What are you doing here?" I changed to my "human" form and says," I need to know where Victor is." Fred sips on his drink and says," Why do you need to know?" I snarl at him and say," 'Cause he took something of mine and I want it back." John looks at me up and down and says," Come with me. i need to tell you something." I snarled at John, but followed him anyway.

I followed him into his room and he says," Take a seat." I sit down in a chair next to his pet snake's cage and he says," Now let me get straight to the point... How long have you been pregnant?" My mouth dropped open and I say," W-what?" He just shakes his head and says," I take it that you didn't know." I shake my head and then it all became clear. The morning sickness. The cravings. I was pregnant the whole time and didn't even know it. That's why I felt a strong connection between Wade and I. That happens a lot with wolves and their mates. John says," Well, since you know that you're pregant now, you still want to go after Victor?" I shake my head and say," No. maybe later, but not now."

John nods as if he understands. He says," Well, at least you have some time building up a friendship with Fred. He's the only one who knows where Victor is and he ain't tellin' anyone. So,... who's the dad?" The question took me by surprise. I looked up at him and looked back down. I say," Wade..." He says," Wade?! Why Wade?!" I shrug my shoulders and he sighs. He says," Well, I guess he's a good choice... Except for his job." I smile and say," I have a feelin' that I won't see Wade in a while, so can I stay here? I have nowhere else to go." He says," You can't go to Logan?" I shake my head and say," No. He thinks I'm dead and so does Stryker. I want to keep it that way." He nods and says," Well, of course you can stay here. Me and Fred can be your kid's father figures." I giggle at that. He smiles and says," Well, at least you still have your sense of humor. Now, c'mon and watch Fred beat the shit out of these guys." I laughed at that. I guess living here won't be so bad for now.


	14. Rahne

Sixe months have passed since I started to live with John and Fred and since I found out that I was pregant. Since the abdominal part of me grew to gigantic proportions, Kohn had been calling Fred and I twins. I just shake my head and walk away from him.

I knew my time was close because I was getting nervous and anxious. I was laying on the couch that's on the other side of the room from where the ring is, just rubbing my stomach and humming. I feel the baby kick and I started to think of where and how I would have this baby. I get up and walked to John, who was cheering Fred and yelling at him to get more exercise.

I say," John?" He turns around and says," Yeah?" I rubbed my stomach and say," Where and how would I have this baby?" he gets a surprised look on his face and he says," I guess you can have it here and I guess I can help you. It can't be no different than birthin' farm animals Why you ask?" I say," 'Cause I have a feelin' that it's gettin' close." I then feel a wave of pain hit me and I almost double over because of it.

John says," Okay. I think its now." He takes me by the arms and leads me to his room. He says to Fred," Keep fightin'! I'll be in here!" Fred says," Okay!" Abd uppercuts the man he was fighting, sending him in the air. Another wave of pain hits me and I grit my teeth. He leads me to his bed and lays me down. He teleports somewhere and comes back with towls. He lays them under me and around me, and he gives me one. He says," Do whatever you want to this. Scream into it, bite it, rip it to shreds,I don't care." I nod and put the towls against my mouth, my breathing coming a harsh pants.

He takes off any of my clothing that would get in the way and he says," Okay. you're ready. Now, I want you to push." I say," It's... easier said... than done." He says," Push!" I did what he said for 12 hours straight. By the time the baby was out of me, I was exhausted. The towl that I used was ripped to shreds.

John wrapped the baby in a towl and handed it to me. He says," It's a girl... What are you goin' to name her?" I looked at her and her hair was as red as fire, just like my mom, but my name already ment fire, so I wanted the oppisite. I say," Rayne. Rayne Sinclair." He smiles and says," That's a pretty name." I say," yeah, but too bad that she'll never meet her father." A tear slides down my cheek and John says," Hey. Don't cry. She still has me and Fred." I look at him and say,"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He shakes his head and says," No, but it was worth a try." I smile and John went out to tell Fred the news.


	15. Logan vs Fred

It's been a little over two years since I gave birth to Rahne. It always seemed that she was happy. I'm just glad that she's happy. I just hope she doesn't become a mutant like me or Wade. And, soon, I would need to leave and find Victor and, hopefully, Wade.

Rahne was fast asleep on the couch on my lap while I was humming softly an stroking her hair when someone busts through the door. I look up and there was Logan. I get up slowly as to not wake up Rahne and I walk over to Logan. He was talking to John about something when I snuck up behind him and say," Hey." He turns around quickly and says," Lycan? I thought you were dead!" I say," Shhhh. You'll wake her up." And I point to where Rahne is sleeping. He says," Who's kid is that?" I sigh and say," It's a long story, but she's mine." He gets a surprised expression on his face and says," Lets just hope she doesn't turn out like you." I put my hands on my hips and say," Ha ha. Very funny. Now what are you doing here?" Logan says," Isn't there somewhere where we can talk in private?"

John takes us to his room and Logan tells us a brief summary of what happened. He then flashed us his claws and I say," All of this just to kill Victor?" He retracts his claws and says," Yeah." I cross my arms and say," Well, if you're going after him, then I'm coming with you." He looks at me with a confused expression and says," Why o you want to kill Victor?" I look at John and he nods. I look back at Logan and told him what has happened in the past 3 years since we've seen each other. Logan's eyes grew wide when I was done and he says," Wade? Why Wade?" I just shake my head and say," I don't know." To change the subject, John says," Well, if you want to know where the island is, ask Fred. Him and Zero were buddies back in the day. He'll know." Logan nods and heads to the ring. I say," This isn't goin' to end well." John agrees with me and we head to the ring as well.

I hear Logan say," Hey! Slim! What do you know about where Victor is?" Fred says," Nothin' that I would tell you." And he turns his back to Logan. Logan says," Okay. Listen, bub…" Fred turns around slowly and says," Did you just call me… Blob?" Logan looks at John and says," No." Fred then slams his whole body into Logan and Logan is sent flying. He lands on a table and breaks it. John teleports to him and says," Now why did you call him Blob?" Logan gets up and says," I didn't. I said bub."

I then hear Rahne start to wake up, so I go to her and say," It's okay. Your uncle is just fightin' Fred." She rubs her eyes and asks," Johnny?" I shake my head and say," No. Logan. The one that I told you about. Now, go back to sleep." She looks over my shoulder and says," Oh. Otay." And she quickly goes back to sleep.

I go back to where John and Logan were just in time to see Logan jump up and hit Fred on the head. Fred falls back to the side of the ring and Logan grabs his shirt collar. His claws come out just inches away from Fred's head and Logan says," Now, where's Victor?" Fred says," If I would guess, he's at a place called The Island." Logan says," What's the Island?" Fred says," It's where Victor takes the mutants he's captured and Stryker does experiments on them. Him and Victor run it together." Logan growls and says," Where's the Island?" Fred says," I don't know." Logan brings his claws closer to Fred's face and Fred says," Really! I don't know, but I've heard that someone has escaped from there. His name is Remy LeBeau. The guards called him Gambit 'cause he stole all their money in a game of poker." Logan says," That better be it or I'm gonna come back and take your head off!" Fred gulps and Logan puts him down.

I walk up to Fred and say," Can you do me a favor?" He nods and I say," Can you take care of Rahne while I'm gone?" He nods and says," Of coarse!" I smile and says," Good, but if I come back and she's as fat as you, you're dead!" He gulps and I giggle. I lean closer to him so him and only him can hear," But if I don't come back, take her to a woman named Moira McTaggert. She's an old friend of mine. Look up her number in my journal. It's in there." I get up and he says," How long should I give you?" I say," A month." Logan yells," C'mon, Lycan! Lets go!" I growl and run after Logan and John after saying good bye to Rahne. I don't think she heard me, but it was nice to say good bye. I at least knew I said it so I didn't have to think about it. John and Logan hop onto their motorcycles and I hop on Logan's. We then took off to find Gambit.


	16. Gambit

We get to Las Vegas and we go into a casino. John says," I'll wait out back in case he tries to get away after the fight." Logan says," What fight?" I giggle and say," With you around, there's gonna be a fight. I'll wait with John in case he decides to run away." John chuckles and Logan rolls his eyes. Logan goes to get Gambit and John and I go outside. I say to John," I'm gonna walk around to see if I see anything." He nods and I jump onto the roof of a building. The reason I'm doing this is because I could smell Victor. I stayed on top of the buildings to see if I could see him.

After a few minutes, I see him walk into an alley and I see John follow him. I jump over onto another roof beside the alley and I see John by himself, looking around. Then Victor comes up behind him and John says," You know, I don't appreciate you sneakin' up behind me like that." He turns around and Victor takes a swipe at him. John teleports beside him and punches him. Victor turns away from the force of the blow and his blood splatters onto the ground. John says," And that black coat of yours doesn't scare me." Victor looks at him and smirks. He says," Victor says," You know what, John?" He swipes at John again and John teleports and hits him. He does that multiple times until Victor rams his hand into the spot where John was going to teleport to next, and he grabs a hold of his spine. Victor says," You're too predictable." As John dies, he fades in and out. Victor says," I got your spine, Johnny." Victor then throws John on the ground and takes a syringe out. He takes John's blood and puts it back in his jacket. When all of this was happening, I couldn't do anything. I was trying my best to change. I hated to change because, sometimes, I can't control myself.

A bang is heard and I see Logan fly through a wall. A man, who I assume was Gambit, comes out and Logan gets up. He sees Victor and glares at him. Gambit comes up behind him and says," For two years, I've rotted in that hell hole and I ain't ever goin' back." He was cut off by Logan elbowing him in the face. I had the urge to laugh, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. Instead, I watched Logan and Victor.

Logan unsheathes his claws and Victor says," Oh. Shiny. Tell me something Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?" Logan says," I'm gonna cut your goddamned head off. See if that works." Logan starts running to Victor and, and Victor roars and does the same. Victor jumps at Logan and Logan dodges and knocks him back. Logan says," You're getting' slow, old man." Victor tries to swipe at Logan, but Logan stops him by shoving his claws into his hand. Victor screams and shoves his claws into Logan's stomach. Logan grunts and shoves his other claws into Victor's shoulder and he pushes him so that his back is against the dumpster. Logan says," You son of a bitch. You're gonna die for what you did to her!"

Just then, Gambit jumps off the other building, twirling his pole. He hits the ground and everything around him is sent flying, including Victor and Logan. When Victor lands, he runs away. Logan gets up and says," That's a nice stick." Gambit smiles and I jump down. I got my anger under control, so I tackle Gambit to the wall and say," We're not here to fight you. We're here to basically kill all your enemies, so you either take us to the Island or I'll kill you and follow Victor's scent. You're choice."

I hear Logan sheath his claws and says," Now, now, Lycan. Calm down." I glare at him and he backs away. I look at Gambit and say," Well?" Gambit says," I'll do it." I smile and let go of him. He says," Follow me." And we follow him to a plane. The plane takes off and we ride in silence until we're a few miles away.


	17. The Island

When we were almost there, Logan looks like he's getting ready to puke. Gambit looks at him and says," You alright?" Logan says," Where did you get this thing?" Gambit rubs the dash board and says," This is my baby! I won it in a game." Finally, we can see The Island and Gambit says," A perfect disguise. No one wants to snoop around a nuclear plant." Logan nods and Gambit says," You ready?" Logan nods and says," Take care of yourself." Gambit nods and Logan goes to the door. He looks at me and says," You comin'?" I shake my head and say," I'll stick with Gambit until we land. You know that I don't work well with water." Logan nods and jumps out the door.

Gambit lands the plane and I jump out. Gambit follows me and he says," I think we should split up. I nod and say," You just read my mind. He runs in one direction and I take off in the other. I change into my wolf form and I try to catch Wade's or Victor's scent, so I run in that direction. I found Victor unconscious with Logan's scent on him. I thought_,' Well, it looks like Logan got to him first before I did._' I sniffed him to see if he was dead, but, just then, he grabs me by the throat and throws me against the wall.

I yip in surprise as I hit the wall and I change back to my human form. I say," What the hell was that for?" He smirks and says," For being on Jimmy's side." I growl at him and say," I'm on no one's side. I'm just here to get Wade." He says," Well, it may be too late for that." I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. I say," What's that supposed to mean?" He gets up and takes off running. I say," Wait!" I take off running after Victor, eager to get some answers.

I follow him to one of the nuclear reactor and he starts to climb it. I look up to see Logan fighting someone, I but I can't tell who it is.


End file.
